


Ship Review: Victory class Star Destroyer

by GrandAdmiralRoach



Series: Ship Reviews of the Imperial Navy [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Galactic Empire, Imperial Navy, Star Destroyer, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars Armada, VSD, Victory class Star Destroyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 15:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandAdmiralRoach/pseuds/GrandAdmiralRoach





	Ship Review: Victory class Star Destroyer

**History and facts**

Another Clone Wars veteran and an old war-horse of the Galactic Empire, for this ship was the backbone of the Imperial Navy before the creation of the Imperial class Star Destroyer. At 900 meters, this ships is not a ‘true’ star destroyer for a ‘true’ is 1000 to 2000 meters in length. The Victory class is really a heavy cruiser, which is 600 to 1000 meters long but it has a greater amount of fire power than that of the Venator class Star Destroyer. 

There are two types of Victory classes with its primary armament being ten heavy quad turbolaser turrets but the two classes armaments differ with the rest of its weapons. 80 concussion missile tubes cover the hull of the Victory-I, while the Victory-II replaced the launchers with more turbolasers and ion cannons emplacements. Both have the same in number of tractor beam projectors and number of fighter craft they can carry which is 24.

The Victory-I has a crew of 5,200 of which 402 are gunners and a troop capacity of 2,040. Capable of carrying also 8,100 metric tons of cargo and 4 years worth of consumables before the need to resupply. While the Victory-II has a crew of 6,102 of which 226 are gunners and a troop carrying ability of 1,600; but has the same cargo and consumable capacity as its older sister class. 

Victory-I was designed to be a ship for planetary defense, planetary assaults, ground troop, while the Victory-II was created to be a pure ship-to-ship combat vessel. Both Victories were capable of entering the atmosphere and maneuver with better control than normal thanks to its atmospheric maneuvering surfaces on its sides. Many Imperial ground troops and officers found the sight of a low flying Victory blasting rebel positions with all weapons firing.

Sadly this ship has fallen out of favor due to a critical flaw that smugglers, pirates and now rebels are taking advantage of: its sub-light engines. The Victory-I while powerful in terms of weapons and armor, its engines prevent it from chasing fast ships and starfighters. Victory-II was upgraded with better engines but still slower than the Imperial class. However, both Victories have an advantage over the newer Imperial classes: a class 1 hyperdrive making it faster than the Imperial class with its class 2.

**Armada Ship Review**

Like its fictional version, the Victory suffers from slow speeds and turns but makes up for it in hull points and firepower. With a max speed of only 2 and only 1 click turn capable, the Victory class destroyer is vulnerable to swarming or overwhelming attacks that can box it in. 8 hull points and 3 shield points on all sides save for the aft which only has 1 shield point. The Victory has 3 command dials, able to control 3 squadrons and 4 engineering points making it a good command ship for newer Imperial players.

The base points for a Victory-I is 73 and the Victory-II is 85 and they share basically the same upgrades save for the missile upgrade for V1 is changed to a ion cannon upgrade for the V2.  Victory-I has six front weapon dice (3 black and 3 red) and 3 on each side ( 1 black and 2 red) while its aft weapons are two red dice. Clearly the Victory-I is designed to be a close in fighter thanks to its lethal black dice that can be devastating if given the correct roll of the dice along with the red dice. The Victory-II instead of its black dice, it has blue dice thus making it good for long to medium range engagements.

If a Victory is used, it must be protected from fast moving ships that will encircle it and blast away from either range or rate of fire. Like most Imperial capital ships, its aft section is limited in shields and firepower so another ship perhaps a light cruiser or a pair of raiders could flank the Victory.

 

(I do not own any of the images above, all things Star Wars are owned by Disney)


End file.
